Sala de Menesteres
by Euni-chan
Summary: Hermione se siente un poco perturbada por la actitud que muestra Fred con ella luego de 'salvarla' de un hechizo de Neville y el beso que subsiguió, porque a ella no le gusta Fred ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "T".

**Advertencias**: Mi primer Fremione, así que ni idea de cómo saldrá… ¡Aquí vamos!

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras desde la torre de Astronomía hasta la sala de menesteres, se me hacía tarde para 'la clase de Harry'; hoy continuaríamos con las prácticas para realizar el _Patronus, _y como ya yo había logrado hacer aparecer el mío tenía que ayudar a los demás a hacer aparecer el suyo. Sería como la asistente del profesor, o algo así. Caminé por los pasillos con sumo cuidado de no estar siendo perseguida por la "Brigada Inquisitorial" de actual directora de Hogwarts, la vieja psicótica, como la llamaban los gemelos Weasley a veces.

Cuando al fin llegué a la sala de menesteres ya Harry y Ron estaban allí junto a todos los demás chicos del "Ejercito de Dumbledore". Me dirigí hacia Harry que se hallaba cerca de Parvati explicándole algo.

-Hola Herms- me saludó al verme- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿te perseguía Umbridge y su tonta brigada?

-No, nada de eso. Solo estaba en la torre de astronomía averiguando una cosa y se me hizo algo tarde. –contesté haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al asunto- ¿en qué te ayudo?

-¿Puedes hablar con Fred sobre que necesita un recuerdo feliz para lograrlo?, me parece que no entiende bien a qué me refiero con ello.

-¿Yo? ¿Explicarle a Fred?

-Sí, Hermione, tú. –Harry me miró con una expresión divertida- ¿o tienes miedo de que el gemelo te coma la lengua? – me sentí enrojecer.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-contesté sintiendo el calor de mis mejillas aumentar al desviar mi mirada al rincón donde estaba el Weasley en cuestión practicando el encantamiento- No seas ridículo.

Sin escuchar la respuesta de mi amigo me encaminé hacia la esquina de la sala donde estaba el muchacho en cuestión. Aunque la verdad iba hacia allí colgándome de la valentía característica de mí casa porque la realidad era que Fred me perturbaba. Mejor dicho ambos nos perturbábamos.

Es que hace dos días estábamos practicando un poco de duelo y uno de los hechizos de Neville se desvió y me hubiese dado pero Fred se metió en el medio y le pegó a él. Al finalizar 'la clase' cuando le fue a agradecer me dijo que no me preocupara, que solo era un gesto de caballerosidad hacia una "bella dama"; yo quedarme sin palabras, por lo que él aprovechó esa oportunidad para besarme, y luego salió de allí como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero pasó, y la verdad era que desde ese día no me había podido sacar el maldito beso de la mente y menos al muchacho que me lo dio. ¡Dios si aún sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los míos!

_-"Ya Hermione, cálmate_". –me dije a mi misma- _"Es solo Fred, tal vez solo fue una de sus bromas"._

Caminé un par de metros más hasta situarme a la espalda de Fred.

-Fred, ¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunté lo más calmada que pude. Él se giró bastante sorprendido, al parecer no me había visto entrar a la sala de menesteres.

-¡Hey Mione! – saludó muy cariñosamente- la verdad es que sí. ¿Qué clase de recuerdos activan este bendito hechizo? Lo intento y lo intento y nada… Aposté con George que no pasaría de hoy que pudiera hacer mi _Patronus maximus_. – me explicó con una brillante sonrisa, que me hizo enrojecer.

- Bueno, un recuerdo muy feliz. –le respondí evitando mirar sus brillantes ojos azules- un recuerdo que te llene completamente, que te hagas sentir feliz desde la punta del cabello hasta el dedo gordo del pie.

-De acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

Fred me dijo esto con una gran sonrisa, de las más hermosas y brillantes que le haya visto jamás. Mis mejillas se encendieron tanto que parecían del mismo color que mi casa. No escuché el encantamiento, solo vi el _Patronus_ en forma de zorro que salió de la varita del Weasley y que correteaba a mí alrededor; luego de unos minutos el zorro se desvaneció.

Casi inmediatamente varios compañeros se acercaron a Fred para felicitarlo por su logro. Entre ellos estaba George quien a regañadientes le extendió a su gemelo algunos galeones que éste aceptó con una sonrisa burlona e inmediatamente introdujo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

-Estaba casi seguro de que no lo lograrías hoy- decía George.

-Querido hermano, no puedo quedarme con todo el mérito. No lo hubiera hecho sin esta bella dama.

Entonces Fred se acercó a mí y me estrechó en un abrazo, luego de unos segundos se separó de mí y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios; yo no me podía ni mover, estaba casi petrificada hasta que la voz de George me sacó de mi ensimisamiento.

-Bueno… Ya eso es otro cantar. –luego se acercó a mí y me dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Ya era hora casi cuñada!

-¡¿Casi qué?- exclamé histérica antes de darme cuenta de que los Gemelos habían cruzado la sala de menesteres yendo hacia Harry y Ron.- _"George está loco. Ahora y que "casi cuñada"_- pensaba mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala intentando no cruzarme con ninguno de los demonios pelirrojos esos- _"Tampoco sé porque me pongo así. A mí no me gusta Fred y ellos dos solo están haciendo esto para molestarme, ¿verdad?"…_

_Continuará…_

…

_**¡Hola!**_

Gracias por leerlo, es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Solo va a contener dos capítulos- el cual planeo subir en los próximos días- espero que les guste.

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "T"

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

**Capitulo 2.**

-¿Hermione ya hiciste la redacción que mandó McGonagall?

-Sí Ronald, pero ni creas que te la voy a prestar.

-Por favor- suplicó mi pelirrojo amigo.

-¡Ni hablar! Hazla tú.

-En verdad no sé qué te pasa- comentó Ron mirándome a los ojos. Estábamos en la sala común y el estaba sentado en un sillón frente a mí junto a Harry que pasaba totalmente de prestarnos alguna atención- Estás más arisca que de costumbre. ¿Qué tanto ves a George y Angelina…? ¡Mione!

-¿Eh?- aparté la vista de la esquina donde se hallaba uno de los gemelos Weasley hablando con la morena e intenté enfocar al muchacho frente a mí y encajar lo que me había preguntado. Después de unos segundos le respondí- No estoy arisca, es solo que tú debes asumir tus responsabilidades con los estudios Ronald Weasley.

-¿…Y por qué miras tan insistentemente a George y Angelina, eh?- Harry se había auto invitado a la conversación en ese instante. Lo fulminé con la mirada pero sus ojos verdes demandaban una respuesta al igual que mi otro amigo de ojos azules.

-Por nada-contesté con las mejillas encendidas- además no es George, es Fred.

-¿Tú como sabes eso?-chilló Ron y media sala común se volteó a vernos. Yo sentí que me encogía en el sillón. El pelirrojo insistió- ¿Cómo sabes que es Fred y no George? Yo soy su hermano y me es muy difícil reconocerlos- preguntó en voz más baja.

-Bueno… Fred tiene los ojos más brillantes, y la espalda algo más ancha y…-me callé de sopetón al sentir mis mejillas totalmente ardientes, y al ver a mis amigos a la cara pude ver que sus mandíbulas casi tocaban el suelo.- Me voy a dormir.

-¡Pero Hermione!

-Déjala Ron- le interrumpió Harry- debe estar cansada ¿no?-yo asentí agradecida mientras me levantaba del asiento; no había caminado ni un metro cuando el niño-que-vivió le decía al menor de los varones Weasley- Además no es un buen momento para hacerle una investigación sobre su vida amorosa…

-¡Ella no puede estar enamorada de un hermano mío!- oí que chillaba Ron. Y casi que corrí todo lo que me quedaba de camino para entrar al dormitorio.

Al entrar en el dormitorio me tiré de espaldas en mi cama para luego rodar sobre mí misma y quedar boca abajo. Tomé una almohada y la puse bajo mi boca, incliné la cabeza y grité en ella. Lavender y Parvati no estaban allí así que me sentí libre de descargar la frustración por unos minutos antes de reponerme; me senté en la cama al estilo indio con la almohada aferrada a mi pecho, estaba decidida a encontrarle una solución lógica al asunto. ¡Que a mí no me podía gustar Fred!

Pero si a mí no me gusta Fred, ¿cómo lo diferencio de George? ¿Por qué me da rabia que esté hablando a solas con Angelina? ¿Por qué carrizo sigo pensando en ese beso que me dio? , peor aún, ¿por qué las palabras del revoltoso de George no salen de mi cabeza? Sí, esas de ayer cuando me dijo: "_Ya era hora casi cuñada_".

-¡Arrrg!- gruñí exasperada. Me llenaba de frustración no encontrar una respuesta lógica a mis interrogantes. O mejor dicho, me daba pavor reconocer que había una posibilidad de que a mí me gustara ese chico revoltoso, bromista, tonto, y guapo…- ¡Basta!, no estoy en mis cabales.

-Pues a mí me pareces la misma de siempre Herms.

Giré la vista y me encontré con Ginny quien me miraba con una sonrisa desde la puerta del dormitorio; sus ojos azules tenían un brillo de diversión.

-¿Qué hay Ginny? –saludé- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tres cosas- contestó la pelirroja acercándose hacia mí y sentándose a la orilla de mi cama- uno: quería ver cómo estabas porque oí el jaleo de allá abajo. Deberías haber visto a Ron jalar a Fred y a George hacia una esquina de la sala común para hablar con ellos sobre ti, supongo.

-¿Qué Ron hizo qué?-pregunté estupefacta- No lo puedo creer, mataré a tu hermano.

-Eso indica que estás bien- la miré con expresión confundida y ella agitó sus manos restándole importancia al asunto- me refiero a que si piensas en matar a Ron significa que estás en tus cabales.

-Ginny…

-Ya, ya…-continuó- dos: te vengo a preguntar ¿te gusta Fred, verdad?- me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Yo… No lo sé- contesté mirando la almohada como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo- Mejor dicho no quiero averiguarlo.

-¡oh Mione!- la menos de los Weasley me tomó de las manos y me hizo levanta la vista para que la mirar.-¡eso es genial!

- No, no lo es.- contesté apesadumbrada- es descabellado, tonto e imposible ¡una completa locura!

-¿Por qué tanta tragedia? Él es un chico y tu una chica, ¿Cuál es el dilema?

-¿Cómo que cuál es el dilema? Principalmente es mayor que yo…

-Solo un par de años, no es como que tenga 50.

… Aparte es Fred, el más bromista del colegio y yo soy la "sabihonda tragalibros"- continué. Ya a estas alturas no estaba sentada en mi cama, sino que estaba caminando de un lado a otro, casi que haciéndole un hueco al piso- ¡Somos tan diferentes!

-No son diferentes-dijo mi amiga pelirroja totalmente calmada- son completamente opuestos.

-¡Exacto!, ya van ¿qué?

- Lo que oíste Mione; ustedes son opuestos pero no tan diferentes. Ambos son valientes, leales, y harían lo que fuera por sus amigos y familias- siguió Ginny explicándome. Yo me volví a sentar en la cama y miré con atención a mi amiga- Además, según los _muggles_ los opuestos se atraen, y se complementan. Fred podría enseñarte a divertirte y tal vez tú puedas ayudarle a mejorar las notas y ojalá pase de la regañida de mamá este año.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura.- me sonrió.

-¡Pero ni idea de cuándo ocurrió!- protesté- no sé cuando me empezó a gustar, pero cuando lo vi hablando con Angelina no pude controlar el sentimiento de rabia. Me sentí como una celosa, creí que él no tenía derecho a hablar 'a solas' con ella después de besarme y luego lo que George dijo…

-¡¿Qué Fred hizo qué?- Los ojos azules de Ginny casi se salían de sus órbitas- No me dijiste que te había besado. ¡Cuéntame Todo!

-No hay mucho que contar la verdad- le narré lo ocurrido el día del 'ataque' de Neville en la sala de menesteres. Y lo que pasó dos días después, incluso las palabras de George.

-¡Entonces, querida amiga, pronto serás mi cuñada!- chilló la pelirroja. – estoy emocionada.

-Calla, Ginny, calla. Además, quizás fue solo una de sus bromas y eso…

-No, no lo creo. Fred no jugaría con eso. Y si George te dijo eso, tiene que ser porque Fred le comentó que le gustabas.

-¿Y por qué estaba hablando tan… tan… Secreteado con Angelina?

-¿Celosa?- la pelirroja estaba que no aguantaba la risa y yo estaba tan roja como el cobertor de mi cama.- Mione ella es cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch, tal vez Fred tenía que darle un mensaje, también ven clases juntos, hay un montón de razones no románticas por las cuales mi hermano hablaría en secreto con ella. Aquí entre nos, yo creo que George gusta de ella.

-Me siento realmente estúpida ahora.

-No te preocupes… No lo eres en absoluto- mi amiga me sonrió y yo me acordé de algo.

-¿Numero tres?- Ginny me miró confundida- dijiste que venías por tres razones, ya me has dicho dos, ¿cuál es la tercera?

-Fred me pidió que te dijera que él quería hablar contigo, a las 11:00, en la puerta de la sala común….

_Continuará…_

…

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Bueno… Me gustaría agradecerles principalmente a: Rosa Phelps Weasley , DauwMalfoy , Smithback y jesica-haruzuchia . Por leer el Fic.

Quería decir que me pudo la tentación y no serán solo dos capítulos; pero sigo con la mía de que será un Fic corto de nomás-lo prometo- cinco Capitulos.

Gracias por el apoyo, y espero sinceramente que les guste.

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:**"T".

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

**Capitulo 3.**

Estaba nerviosa, faltaban cinco minutos para las once de la noche y al parecer todo mundo estaba en la cama. Mis manos sudaban mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi dormitorio, de verdad que estaba aterrada, nerviosa, ansiosa y de todo junto. ¿Qué me dirá Fred?, era lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza.

-"_Cálmate Hermione"-_ me autoanimé- _"Es solo Fred, el hermano de Ginny y Ron"._

Pero eso era una mentira hasta cierto punto. Porque hasta hace una semana Fred era solo uno de los hermanos de Ginny y Ron, un chico bromista, pícaro y revoltoso; pero ahora no era solo eso, ahora era el chico que me gustaba. Y eso me sonaba raro hasta mí porque por más que quisiera no podía sacarme de la cabeza que yo era la principal empollona casi sin vida social del colegio y él era lo contrario; junto a George eran de los más populares de Hogwarts, era el alma de la fiesta. ¿Qué iba él a ver en mí?

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me di cuenta que en la sala común solo estaban los gemelos Weasley cuchicheando y riéndose por lo bajo. Un pensamiento catastrófico cruzo por mi mente:

_-"¿Y de verdad todo este rollo no es más que una de las putas bromas de este par?"-_ yo gemí por lo bajini pero ellos escucharon el ruido y se volvieron hacia mí. _-"¡Merlín! ¿Qué hago ahora?"-_ ellos me hicieron un gesto para que me acercara y yo quise salir corriendo y refugiarme en el dormitorio.

Conteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo me acerqué al sillón donde estaban los gemelos, me senté justo frente a ellos. Fred me miró intensamente y yo desvié la mirada ruborizada.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio- ¿Para qué querían verme?

- Yo quería decirte que no me gustas para novia. Digo eres bonita, inteligente y eso pero me gusta alguien más.- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿De qué vas George?- le pregunté al gemelo- ¿a qué viene esa 'declaración'?

- Es que Ron nos agarró hace rato a mí y a Fred y nos dijo…

-…Que a ti te gustaba uno de nosotros dos- completó Fred con una mirada brillante.

-¡Ronald está loco!-fue lo que atiné a decir.

-Sí, sí. Espero que no te hallas dado cuenta justo ahora- se burló Fred- Bueno, ya yo aclaré mi punto así que, los dejaré solos.

-¡George!- exclamé- No seas tonto, ¿para qué nos vas a dejar solos si Fred me dirá lo mismo?

-Yo no he dicho eso Hermione- me dijo Fred, sus ojos azules brillaban y su sonrisa… ¡Dios! Veo chispas volar cada vez que sonríe.

-Fred…

-Como les decía me voy- se paró George- Yo ya no tengo vela en este entierro.- rápidamente me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado escaleras arriba rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos. Pero antes se despidió con un- Buenas noches pareja- yo me sonrojé.

Al irse George yo esta peor que cuando bajé a la sala común. Miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo entero y movía mis manos nerviosamente mientras me repetía una y otra vez que eso era una locura total.

-Hermione, ¿te importaría mirarme a la cara?- susurró Fred dulcemente. Se había acercado a mí y sujetaba cariñosamente mis manos. Alcé la vista y le miré directamente a los ojos. –La verdad yo…

-¿Es solo otra de tus bromas Frederick Weasley?-solté de pronto. Aunque no sé decir si voz sonó como un gemido o un chillido. - ¡Lo sabía!... –me levanté de un salto del sillón entre histérica y al borde de las lágrimas- por un momento creí que tú… Yo… -Comencé a caminar hacia el dormitorio de niñas sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero Fred me tomó por el brazo y me giró hacia él. Me abrazó contra su pecho y yo dejé a las lágrimas y a los sollozos salir de mí mientras ocasionalmente le golpeaba al pelirrojo en el pecho.

-Hermione yo jamás jugaría contigo de esa forma- susurró contra mi cabello.- Esto es real.

Yo quedé en shock, me separé de su tibio abrazo y le miré a los ojos. Él me dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y con el dorso de su mano acarició mis mejillas limpiando los rastros de las lágrimas.

-Hermione- murmuró él- Yo soy el que está enamorado de ti. Te mentiría si te dijera que te lo iba a confesar antes…

-Entonces ¿por qué…?

-Déjame hablar- me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios; no hizo falta mucho más para que yo quedara como muda- No te lo pensaba decir porque jamás pensé que tú podrías llegar a corresponderme. Pero agarré valor cuando hace rato Ron nos dijo a mí y a George que cuidado con lastimarte porque tú estabas enamorada de uno de nosotros, mejor dicho de mí.- Fred rió suavemente- Solo nos llamó a los dos porque no puede distinguirnos correctamente. Pero hay vi mi oportunidad; aunque Harry también me dijo que te cuidara. –se puso algo serio- ¡Y claro que lo haré! Si tú me aceptas…

No puedo explicar con palabras la emoción que sentí en ese momento. Era como si en mi estómago estuviera el Carnaval de Brasil en pleno apogeo. Me sentía sumamente feliz.

-¿Es en serio…?-él asintió mirándome con una sonrisa gigante- ¿Quieres estar la empollona sin vida social que se apega a las reglas y…?- Fred me hizo callar con un beso rápido.

-Sí, quiero estar contigo. La chica inteligente que siempre nos salva el pellejo; quiero estar con la chica que al sonreír alumbra hasta la estancia más oscura; la que tiene claro lo que quiere y cómo obtenerlo… Te quiero a ti, Hermione Jean Granger- hizo una pausa y me besó la comisura de los labios- fututa señora Weasley algún día, si tengo suerte.

¡Merlín! Sus palabras casi que me derritieron. Me aferré a su cuello y lo besé suavemente, él me correspondió y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura en un abrazo firme pero tierno. Su lengua jugaba con la mía mientras exploraba mi boca.

Cuando nos separamos al cabo de unos minutos enterré la cara en su pecho- el me sacaba un poco más de una cabeza- él me correspondió el abrazo y me susurró en el oído.

-El recuerdo que usé para hacer el _Patronus _fue el del beso que te robé en la sala de menesteres luego del hechizo de Neville….- Yo me ruboricé.

_Continuará…_

…

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Bueno… Me gustaría agradecerles principalmente a: Rosa Phelps Weasley , alastor82 , Smithback, "YO", Mama Shmi y jesica-haruzuchia . Por sus Reviews.

¡Sé que me he pasado un poco con lo romántico! Pero la verdad no pude evitarlo… Ya quedan solo un par de capítulos de este Fic. Espero no tardar mucho con la continuación. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "T"

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** Bueno, he querido complacer algunas peticiones de los Reviews y para ello tendré que cambiar de narrador en algunos momentos de la redacción; cuando lo haga verán que el escrito estará precedido de la palabra **POV** (punto de vista por sus siglas en inglés) seguido del nombre de la persona que 'narra'.

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

**Capitulo 4.**

**Hermione's POV**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Fred y yo salíamos oficialmente. No sé cómo describir lo bien que me hace sentir sin parecer una de esas chicas que solo tiene una neurona en el cerebro que solo les da para pensar en cursilerías. Pero es que cada vez que veo a Fred acercarse a mi me siento como una casa de naipes y él es una tormenta. Ese pelirrojo y sus labios me han hechizado completamente. Y también sus detalles conmigo; sus abrazos, las notas que me deja en los libros –porque él sabía que aunque yo prometiera descansar, me quedaría en la biblioteca- diciéndome que me quería.

Jamás, repito, jamás me hubiese imaginado estar en una relación con uno de los gemelos, creía que era descabellado, antinatural e imposible pero ahora que estoy en ella no puedo dejar de pensar que Fred es maravilloso ¡Hasta soporta las bromas de George acerca de nosotros dos! (antes de esperar cinco minutos para retrucarle con un chiste a su gemelo sobre su relación con Angelina).

-Mione-mi cuñada me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estábamos en el Gran Comedor desayunando; la pelirroja estaba sentada a mi lado, Harry y Ron tenían sus asientos al frente de nosotras y los gemelos estaban desayunando un poco lejos de nosotros mientras conversaban animadamente con Lee Jordan. Puede parecer raro para algunos el hecho de que yo deje a mi 'novio' sentarse lejos de mí pero yo soy partidaria de que en las relaciones debe existir la libertad y la posibilidad de pasar tiempo significativo con personas que no sean tu pareja. ¡que no nacieron pegados vale!

-¿si, Ginny?

-¿Me puedes ayudar más tarde con una tarea de transformaciones?-me preguntó- No es que me la hagas, es que tengo unas dudas.

-Claro Gin- le sonreí.

En ese momento varias lechuzas cruzaron el techo del comedor dejando caer cartas, paquetes y ¿vociferadores?. Uno de estos últimos cayó entre las cabezas de los gemelos Weasley y puedo asegurar que todos los cercanos a ellos pensamos lo mismo: _"Esto pinta para bastos"._ Que yo me acordara la última vez que los Weasley –Ron en concreto- habían recibido un vociferador de parte de su casa fue para darles un regañón mundial por haber "tomado prestado" el auto encantado de su padre y la experiencia fue traumatizante. Yo sentí pena ajena aquella vez por Ron, pero ahora estaba aterrorizada por mi novio y mi cuñado que se miraban alarmados y de paso con el dilema de abrir o no el bendito sobrecito.

-Ábrelo George- alentó Lee al pelirrojo- Será peor si no lo haces, créeme.

George y Fred intercambiaron una mirada y tras alzarse de hombros abrieron el dichoso sobre. Total, al mal paso, darle prisa.

-¡FREDERICK WEASLEY!- la_ mediodiosa_ voz de Molly Weasley resonaba en la mesa Gryffindor y sus alrededores- ¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON HERMIONE? ¡TE LO ADVIERTO FRED, LE HACES ALGO Y TE VAS A ENTERAR DE DÓNDE SACARON TÚ Y GEORGE SU VENA BROMISTA Y DIABÓLICA!

_-"Tierra trágame y vomítame en mi cuarto"-_ rogué mentalmente pero nada ocurrió. Toda la mesa Gryffindor nos miraba alternadamente a Fred y a mí, algunos en shock, otros riendo por lo bajini y otros totalmente avergonzados.

-¡Hermione, cariño, bienvenida a la familia!- dijo el vociferador en un tono de voz más dulce dirigiéndose a mí- Espero le enseñes algo de tu buen comportamiento a estos gamberros que tengo por hijos. ¡ESO TE INCLUYE GEORGE!- el aludido intentaba tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza al mismo tiempo que se reía de Fred, pero cuando escuchó la voz de su madre se le salió el jugo por la nariz. Yo me reí bajito, eso le pasaba por burlarse.- ¡ESTÁS ADVERTIDO FRED! NO TIENES IDEA DE LA SUERTE QUE TIENES DE QUE HERMIONE TE HAGA CASO.

Yo enrojecí violentamente mientras el vociferador se autodestruía.

_-"Genial, simplemente, genial_".- pensé- _"ahora todo Hogwarts sabe que Fred y yo somos novios. Pero, ¿Quién se lo dijo a la señora Weasley?"._

Miré a Ginny interrogante y mi amiga negó con la cabeza respondiendo a mi muda pregunta. Pero si no había sido Ginny, ¿quién había sido?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de entrada a clases. Bufé mientras tomaba mis libros y me encaminaba junto con Harry y Ron hacia las mazmorras. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Doblete de pociones con Slytherin.

-Ronald, Harry- intenté captar la atención de nuestros amigos mientras caminábamos. Necesitaba preguntarles a ambos qué pensaban de lo mío con Fred, no había tenido un momento para preguntarles antes porque siempre andábamos en clases, evitando a Umbridge y a su tonta brigada, sin mencionar el asunto de las clases clandestinas que dictábamos en la sala de menesteres.

-¿Qué sucede Herms?- preguntó Harry.

-Me preguntaba…. Bueno, sé que debí preguntarles antes pero todos hemos estado ocupados- tomé una bocanada de aire y proseguí- ¿qué piensan de mi relación con Fred?

-Bueno-comenzó Harry- Por mí está bien, ya le aclaré ciertos puntos sobre con quién se las va a ver si te hiere- me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza; mis amigos eran bastante sobreprotectores conmigo pero yo lo entendía hasta cierto punto porque Merlín sabe que yo hechizaría al que se atreviera a romper el corazón de Harry, Ron, Ginny o cualquiera de mis amigos- Es un buen chico. Y en lo que se refiere a decirnos a nosotros, bueno, me alegra que nos lo cuentes porque tú sabes que para mí eres como mi hermana. Pero no creo que nos debas pedir permiso para tener un novio o salir con alguien.

-Gracias Harry.- miré a mi izquierda donde venía caminando Ron y le interrogué. ¿Tú qué crees Ron?

Ron no tuvo tiempo de contestarme puesto que entrabamos en el salón de Pociones.

**Ronald's POV**

¡Gracias a Merlín que entramos al salón en ese momento! Snape dijo el bendito nombre de la poción –que ni me molesté en oír- y copió mágicamente el método de preparación en la pizarra. Me limité a seguir las instrucciones de Harry de que cortara tales o cuales elementos para la poción y mientras lo hacía dejé que mis pensamientos volaran.

Hermione me preguntó que qué opinaba de su relación con mi hermano ¡¿Qué coño quiere que le diga? : "Bien hecho Hermione, me alegro que estés con mi hermano; me encanta que te apretujes contra él cuando están juntos. Y ni hablar de cuando se besan cuando creen que nadie los está viendo, adoro ver como Fred casi te mete la lengua en la garganta. ¡Es un magnífico espectáculo de veras!".

Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando con lo de la lengua en la garganta pero la verdad es que no me pone precisamente feliz en estos momentos que uno de mis hermanos mayores esté con mi mejor amiga. Lo peor es que Harry la apoya ¡no dice más nada!

Mi hermano no es un mal tipo, lo sé. Apartando todo lo bromista y terrible que es por sí mismo –y la catástrofe que es capaz de armar junto a George- no le hace daño a nadie y sé que la quiere. Pero no sé por qué me siento robado, y tal vez hasta algo celoso; es absurdo pero siento que el hecho de que Fred esté saliendo con Hermione puede hacer que ella se olvide de mí y de Harry en algún momento. Es ridículo pero así es como lo veo.

Entonces intento 'arreglar' este desastre enviándole una lechuza a mamá diciéndole que Fred sale con Hermione y, aparte de las amenazas y el ridículo que les hizo pasar a los gemelos en el desayuno- mamá no le dice más nada. Mejor aún, le da la bienvenida a la familia a Hermione.

-Ron- oigo que Harry me llama- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

-No, no lo creo.- reflexiono un par de segundos- bueno, puede ser pero no quiero que Fred nos robe a nuestra amiga- contesto cabizbajo pasándole los ingredientes de la poción ya picados a Harry, éste los hecha en el caldero y los comienza a remover.

-No lo está haciendo-negó el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras revolvía el contenido del caldero en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj- No sé como lo hace pero Herms saca tiempo para todo y todos. Saca tiempo para sus clases, para ir a la biblioteca, para ayudarnos a ti y a mí con nuestras tareas a parte de hacer las suyas propias, nos ayuda en la sala de menesteres, tiene tiempo para hablar con Ginny y oír nuestras charlas y ahora está siendo feliz sacando tiempo para estar con Fred. ¿No te gusta verla feliz?

-Bueno… sí me gusta- admití. Harry lo hacía ver como si yo fuese un cretino que no quería que mi mejor amiga fuese feliz- Pero igual, es raro que ella esté con Fred, digo, Es Fred- recalqué y mi amigo pareció entender.

-Sea como sea ella se ve feliz, ambos lo están- suspiró- Tú le enviaste la lechuza a tu madre ¿no es cierto?- yo asentí y me sentí enrojecer. -Deberías pedirles disculpas a ambos. Lo de hace un rato fue bochornoso.

-¡Ni hablar!-mascullé- Me matarían.

-Peor será si se enteran por otra persona-continuó severo- entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto, Ron. Todo al final se sabe. Yo no te delataré, no te preocupes. Pero honestamente creo que deberías decírselos.

-Está bien, se lo diré cuando esté listo- acepté.

Continuamos haciendo la poción por unos momentos más en silencio, pero este silencio fue roto tras unos instantes por un grito de Hermione.

-¡No, Neville! ¡No le eches…!

Hubo una explosión en el salón de pociones y al levantar la vista vi como mi mejor amiga volaba por el aire y su cuerpo se golpeaba contra una pared. Su cuerpo se deslizó al suelo inconsciente. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Harry y yo corrimos hacia Hermione tratando de comprobar su pulso. Estaba aterrado, Snape nos hizo una seña para que la lleváramos a la enfermería, el murciélago grasiento ese llevaba en brazos a un Neville igual de inconsciente y una herida en la frente.

_Continuará…_

…

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Bueno… Me gustaría agradecerles principalmente a: Rosa Phelps Weasley , alastor82 , Smithback, DauwMalfoy, Mama Shmi y jesica-haruzuchia . Por sus Reviews.

Realmente chicas, creo que las tengo malcriadas con esto de un capítulo al día, ¡es un record para mí! Y lo "peor" es que sus reviews me animan tanto que me encantaría complacerlas a todas en lo que les gustaría ver en la historia. Por eso, en honor a la petición de **DauwMalfoy** en este capítulo se puede apreciar lo que piensa Ronald de todo este rollo entre Hermione y Fred.

¡Jess! No me he olvidado de ti querida, en el próximo capítulo Fred obvio que se verá preocupado por Mione y lo que le pasó. ¡Para que vean chicas que su opinión cuenta!

Como siempre les digo, en realidad espero tener el quinto Capítulo pronto- donde creo que habrá lemon- y tal vez haga un epílogo.

¡Ojalá les guste!

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "T".

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** Bueno, he querido complacer algunas peticiones de los Reviews y para ello tendré que cambiar de narrador en algunos momentos de la redacción; cuando lo haga verán que el escrito estará precedido de la palabra **POV** (punto de vista por sus siglas en inglés) seguido del nombre de la persona que 'narra'.

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

**Capitulo 5.**

**Harry's POV**

Ron y yo estábamos fuera de la enfermería total y absolutamente aterrados; Hermione y Neville no llevaban más de diez minutos allí adentro pero ese tiempo se estaba haciendo casi infinito al saber que uno de mis mejores amigos y mi hermana estaban en peligro. Ron parecía querer abrirle un hueco al suelo de tanto pasar de aquí para allá; ambos lucíamos como leones enjaulados.

El profesor Snape después de traer a Neville en brazos a la enfermería- seguido de Ron y yo con Hermione en brazos- se había retirado para buscar a la profesora McGonagall, ella como jefa de casa de ambos alumnos lesionados era la que debía velar por ellos.

¡Merlín! Estoy más aterrorizado que hace unos meses atrás cuando murió Cedric, ¿y quién puede culparme si cada vez que recuerdo a mi hermana tan desvalida en mis brazos siento que no puedo respirar? Hermione casi no respiraba cuando la traía en brazos, no respondía a los llamados desesperados-casi histéricos- de Ron y míos, su pulso estaba débil y para acabarla, mi mano izquierda –la que sostenía la parte posterior de su nuca- estaba llena de la roja y brillante sangre de ella.

-¡¿Por qué carrizo no nos dejan entrar?-gritó Ron mientras se halaba los cabellos. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros sin saber que responder.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon a continuación y en un par de segundos apareció la jefa de la casa Gryffindor con una expresión entre severa y preocupada. Pero grande fue la sorpresa para mí y Ron al ver asomar dos tres cabelleras pelirrojas detrás de la profesora McGonagall.

-Señores y señorita Weasley-murmuró Minerva- esperen aquí afuera. Yo le preguntaré a Madame Promfrey cómo está Hermione.

Dicho esto la profesora McGonagall entró en la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó Ronald a sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí imbécil?- saltó Ginny alterada- es mi mejor amiga la que está allí adentro. – la menor de los Weasley estaba al borde de las lágrimas, en eso uno de los gemelos la abrazó contra su pecho para que ella pudiese descargar las lágrimas.

-¡Mi novia está allá dentro herida! Y por lo que dijo el murciélago de las Mazmorras ella podría estar en peligro- se exaltó Fred caminando muy cerca de su hermano menor- ¡¿Dónde más debería estar?

-Fred, yo no quise decir eso- murmuró Ron- no me malinterpreten. Me refería a cómo se enteraron. Estoy preocupado.

-Todos lo estamos- dijo George mientras apretaba más a su hermana contra su pecho- McGonagall nos estaba echando una regañina a Fred y a mi…

-…Cuando en ese momento Snape llegó y le contó el incidente que habían sufrido Mione y Neville…-completó Fred.

…Le avisamos a Ginny y salimos corriendo hasta acá.

Yo estaba sin palabras; nunca había visto a los gemelos tan preocupados y a Ginny tan afectada. Y tampoco había visto a Fred tan… tan… Ni siquiera sé como describir su aspecto, solo diré que un muerto tenía mejor aspecto.

Los siguientes veinte minutos lo pasamos tirados en el suelo preocupados; no teníamos nada más que hacer que esperar que McGonagall o Pomfrey salieran a darnos razón de Hermione. Fred estaba peor por minutos, su cara que usualmente estaba iluminada por una amplia sonrisa, ahora estaba surcada por un gesto de preocupación; Ginny le cogía la mano y de vez en cuando se la apretaba para demostrarle su apoyo.

Sé que no es el momento más apropiado para hacer esta observación pero no puedo evitarlo, es decir, es en estos momentos donde se alcanza a ver la profundidad del sentimiento que une a Fred con Hermione. Ahora, en este momento puedo ver que él ama a mi hermana, y sé por la expresión de su rostro que él daría lo que fuera porque Hermione no estuviera en esta situación.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y la profesora McGonagall se asomó al pasillo; la bruja nos miró preocupada.

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? Deberían estar en clases.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunté a la jefa de mi casa sin molestarme en contestar su pregunta anterior.

-El señor Longbotton está estable, Madame Pomfrey dice que se levantará pronto, Potter.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Ginny en una voz que parecía más un chillido.

-La señorita Granger está un poco más delicada- la expresión de la directora de nuestra casa fue de comprensión- al parecer tiene heridas internas de cuando la explosión la levantó por los aires y el golpearse con la pared no la ayudó. Puedo decir que fue la peor parada de este accidente. Lo siento chicos.

Y sé que en verdad lo sentía porque aunque ella no lo admitiera en voz alta, todo Hogwarts sabía que Hermione era su alumna favorita.

-Profesora…- Fred llamó la atención de McGonagall- ¿Cuándo despertará Mione?

-No lo sabemos señor Weasley-contestó la bruja mirando al gemelo- Deberían ir a almorzar. Hablé con Pomfrey y ella les dejará entrar a verla después del almuerzo.

**Fred's POV.**

Abrí la puerta de la enfermería con mucho cuidado; los únicos en ese lugar eran Neville y mi Mione. Siento mis ojos escocer a medida que me acerco a la camilla donde está recostado su frágil cuerpo. Me siento terrible al verla ese estado.

Tomé una silla y me senté a su lado. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar; no quiero verla así, realmente no puedo. Esta muchacha pálida y silenciosa no es mi Hermione, para nada.

Mi Hermione sonríe cuando sabe que la estoy mirando desde el otro lado de la sala común; mi Hermione regaña a Harry y a Ron por no hacer los deberes; mi Hermione no soporta que haya una pregunta en el aire porque ella insiste en contestarla y despejar las dudas de todo el mundo…. Mi chica jamás permanece callada más de cinco minutos, la Hermione que yo amo se ríe de mis bromas pero cinco minutos después me obliga a hacer mis deberes – y, gracias a ella he subido mis notas-.

La muchacha que veo ahora acostada en la cama no es más que su sombra. Tomo su tibia mano y la paso por mi mejilla justo como ella hace cuando adivina mi preocupación. Debo ser fuerte por ella.

-Mione… Quiero pensar que puedes oírme. Mejor dicho, sé que puedes oírme – me corregí, quería hablarle, conversar con ella. Dejarle saber que la necesitábamos y tenía que despertar pronto.- Por eso quiero decirte que esta es la peor broma que me puedes hacer así que este es el momento perfecto para que despiertes y me digas: ¡Te atrapé! Así no se juega.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de mis ojos y tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Jamás me he sentido así, es una espantosa combinación de miedo, preocupación, ansiedad, tristeza… Nunca había sentido la necesidad de llorar como ahora porque sé que ella esta delicada, Pomfrey lo dijo, el chocar con la puta pared fue lo peor porque le inflamó los órganos internos, sumado a algunas quemaduras de la explosión, el golpe que se dio en la cabeza y todo lo demás… ¡Maldita sea! Pensar en eso me pone peor.

-Por favor despierta pronto. Te necesito Hermione. Es más, no he hecho mi tarea. –creí que diciéndole eso ella iba a despertar a regañarme y yo podría besarla y despertar de esta espantosa pesadilla en la que la vida de la mujer que amo pende de un maldito hilo- ¿lo has oído Mione? ¡No he hecho mi tarea!

Apreté su mano levemente mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas; algunas de ellas aterrizaban en su antebrazo.

-Nunca te conté cuándo me enamoré de ti-le susurré- Fue unos días después de que comenzáramos esa locura en la sala de menesteres. Te vi cerca de Ron riéndote de uno de sus tontos chistes y en ese momento me pareció que tu risa era el mejor sonido que alguna vez llegué a escuchar. Luego me fijé en esa sabiduría tuya que va más allá de las interminables horas que pasas en la biblioteca porque aunque nadie lo crea, no lees por reconocimiento sino por la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien con esos conocimientos….- besé el dorso de su mano- Luego reparé en tu mirada aquel día en el que tuvimos un duelo de magia en aquel rincón apartado de la sala de menesteres bajo la mirada varios compañeros nuestros, ese día me perdí tanto en tus ojos que tu _Expeliarmus_ me lanzó en el aire. Después me fijé en tu boca, en tu cabello gloriosamente desordenado –que nunca te lo dije, es precioso-, tus mejillas sonrosadas de frío… En menos de dos semanas estaba completamente prendado de ti. – sonreí- George se dio cuenta y me obligó a "mover ficha", como dice, porque lo estaba volviendo loco hablando todo el tiempo de ti. Por eso fue que aquella tarde te robé ese glorioso beso en la sala de menesteres cuando me agradeciste de 'salvarte' del hechizo de Neville, que por cierto sé que él no tiene la culpa de ser tan torpe a veces pero honestamente creo que tiene algo en tu contra, primero ese hechizo y ahora esto… -sacudí la cabeza- Lo sé, fue una broma. Él no lo haría a propósito pero tú me conoces, no puedo soportar que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Me gustaría poder cambiarme por ti y ser yo el que esté en esta cama y no tú…

Escuché un ruido detrás de mí, era Madame Pomfrey aproximándose.

-Es tiempo de que te vayas George- me dijo- Podrás venir mañana.

- ¡Pero soy Fred!

-Quien seas-me dijo con una sonrisa- No te atrevas a venir hasta mañana, sabes que hay otros que quieren visitarla.

-Si…

La sanadora se retiró para que me despidiera de ella.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y deposité un suave beso en sus labios con la esperanza de que, como en los cuentos _Muggles_, ella despertara. Pero no lo hizo.

Así que me encaminé a la puerta de la enfermería rumbo al resto de mis clases y con la esperanza de que el día pasase rápido para volver mañana… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez despierte mañana…

_Continuará…_

…

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Bueno… Me gustaría agradecerles principalmente a: Rosa Phelps Weasley , , DauwMalfoy, y jesica-haruzuchia . Por sus Reviews.

Lamento no haber publicado el capítulo antes pero es que ya comencé a clases y estoy un poco desorganizada. ¿Saben? Ya no sé si el que viene será el final.. jajaja, pero le queda muy muy poco a este Fic. He decidido editar el rated, creo que M es demasiado, es más no llega ni siquiera a "T", ¿ustedes que opinan?

No sé que tan pronto publique el nuevo capítulo porque el domingo 15 es mi cumpleaños y no sé si tenga tiempo para sentarme a escribir, sin embargo lo intentaré. ¡Las quiero, gracias por seguir este desvarío!

¡Ojalá les guste!

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "T".

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** Bueno, he querido complacer algunas peticiones de los Reviews y para ello tendré que cambiar de narrador en algunos momentos de la redacción; cuando lo haga verán que el escrito estará precedido de la palabra **POV** (punto de vista por sus siglas en inglés) seguido del nombre de la persona que 'narra'.

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

**Capitulo 6.**

**George's POV.**

Son las siete de la noche, estoy en la sala común junto con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lee y… ¿Fred? Este último tiene la mirada tan perdida que no se concentra en nuestra conversación ni en el pergamino y la pluma que sostiene entre sus manos por lo que realmente dudo que _esté_ aquí. Me abofeteo mentalmente ante la duda que anteriormente rondaba mi brillante mente, él en realidad _no está_ aquí, y yo sé perfectamente donde se encuentra su mente.

Mi gemelo tiene la cabeza varios pasillos y escaleras lejos de nuestra sala común, exactamente en la enfermería, mucho más específicamente en una de las últimas camillas del lado derecho de la hilera, donde se haya – aún inconsciente- Hermione Granger.

Hoy por la tarde le llevó flores y le leyó los apuntes que tomaron Ron y Harry –más el moreno que mi hermano, obviamente- en las clases de hoy… ¡Le leyó! Esta situación en verdad me preocupa, si Hermione no despierta pronto mi gemelo no va lucir como un modelo de Corazón de Bruja –como luzco yo ahora- sino que va a parecer un primo lejano de los putos dementores de Azkaban. ¡Joder que no exagero!

Hermione sólo tiene un día- en unas horas dos- hospitalizada y ya Fred está arrastrándose por los corredores. ¡No me malinterpreten! Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su relación y la aplaudo al cien por ciento, es solo que se me hace bastante antinatural ver a mi hermano triste. Ahora que lo veo no me cabe la más mínima duda de que está colado por ella. ¡Pero verlo es asquerosamente deprimente! Somos gemelos idénticos ¿vale? Y verlo así es como tener un espejo mágico que me muestra cuan deprimente me veré si les pasa a algo grave a alguien que ame mucho.

Miré a mi hermano quien hace su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en el pergamino en sus manos. Los muchachos están hablando de Quidditch y no se dan cuenta de que ni Fred ni yo estamos siguiendo la conversación.

Entonces me permito recordar esa noche en que le 'sugerí' a mi hermano mover ficha con Hermione…

_-… La hubieras visto George, la manera en la que se mordió los labios cuando Ronnie sugirió que ella aún mantenía contacto con Krum, ¿crees a ella le sigue gustando ese tipo?_

_-¡No sé Fred!- mi hermano me tenía hasta la médula de tanto que hablaba de Hermione- ¡Pregúntale!_

_-Estás loco- contestó mi hermano desde su cama- Si le pregunto creerá que estoy interesado en ella._

_-No es como que eso no sea verdad- murmuré._

_-¡Cállate!_

_-No me voy a callar porque o te pones las pilas y mueves ficha o te estrangularé- Fred me miró interrogante- Es que me tienes harto de tanto que hablas de ella. Estás obsesionado y si no haces algo me arrastrarás a mí en tu locura. _

_-Si le confieso que me gusta es capaz de cachetearme- un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo- Ya sabes cómo es ella._

_-¿Y es mejor ostinarme la vida y quedarte con la duda?_

_-Bueno, no…_

_-¡Listo! Ahora déjame dormir y piensa en una manera de hacerle saber que le interesas sin asustarla- me acosté en la cama y me tapé con el cobertor-¡Y por amor a Merlín, no la cagues!_

Y de allí pasó muy poco tiempo para que ellos estuviesen juntos, todo para esto: ver a mi hermano rebajado a la clasificación de "guiñapo" por el estado de salud de mi cuñada.

Pero ya mi hermano no está en la sala común, seguro está arriba en el dormitorio estudiando. "_Como Hermione querría que estuviera" _¡De verdad que está mal!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fred's POV. **

-¡Fred! – mi hermana menor entró corriendo al cuarto que comparto con mi gemelo; tenía las mejillas encendidas de la carrera que seguramente había corrido y respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?

-¡Es Hermione!- chilló la pelirroja y allí salté de la cama y me encaminé a la puerta donde aún estaba parada mi hermana.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- tomé a mi hermana de los hombros y la zarandeé un poco para que hablara, me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso- ¿Empeoró? ¡Habla Ginny!

-¡Despertó!

Esas simples palabras hicieron que soltara el agarre que tenía sobre mi hermanita, ¡Merlín! Había despertado por fin. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza; aún no me lo creía.

-¿De veras Ginny?- pregunté abriendo mis ojos los cuales no me había dado cuenta que tenía fuertemente apretados.

-¡Sí!-volvió a chillar pero esta vez con gran emoción, con alegría- Madame Pomfrey me mandó a buscarte, Harry y Ron estaban allí cuando despertó y ahora ella quiere verte. – Ginevra frunció el entrecejo y me señaló exasperada- ¡ ¿Pero qué haces allí parado como idiota, imbécil? ! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y ven a la enfermería!

Esa última exclamación hizo que mis piernas reaccionaran y seguí a mi hermana hacia la enfermería. Íbamos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos a través de los pasillos repletos de gente, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en mi pecho, casi no podía respirar pero no iba a detenerme hasta entrar a la enfermería y verla despierta, sonriéndome.

Paramos frente a las grandes puertas de la enfermería; Ginny me hizo un gesto para que entrara, yo asentí y conteniendo la respiración abrí las puertas del recinto. Lo primero que pude ver fue la cabellera desordenada de Hermione recostada de la cabecera de la camilla, luego bajé la vista a sus manos y me di cuenta de que ella sostenía en sus manos una de las muchas flores que le había llevado en los tres días que de agonía que había pasado en la enfermería. Y luego, ella me sonrió…

_Continuará…_

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Agradecimientos especiales a: Rosa Phelps Weasley , Smithback, DauwMalfoy, Mama Shmi y jesica-haruzuchia

Chicas mil gracias por sus reviews y felicitaciones, me alegraron la vida el día de mi cumpleaños, en serio, son geniales. Lamento si el capítulo les parece insípido o corto –o ambos- pero les aseguro que se los subo con amor.

Espero les guste.

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "_T"_

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

**Capitulo 7.**

Fred se acerca a mí lentamente, en sus preciosos ojos azules se puede adivinar la alegría de verme despierta y la esperanza de que no se trate de sueño. Harry y Ron se habían ido hace mucho rato después de contarme todo lo que había hecho Fred por mí. Era increíble escuchar de los labios del propio Ronald que Fred había estado todo el tiempo posible conmigo cuidándome, velando mi sueño, leyéndome los apuntes de clases y llevándome flores. Cada día me sorprendía un poco más de todo lo que ese chico era capaz de hacer por mí.

Detiene su caminar a mi lado y pestañea varias veces. Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta los fuertes brazos del gemelo Weasley me estrechan contra sí y susurra en mi oído:

-Estás… En realidad despertaste.- pero ya no me habla sino que sus labios se rozan contra los míos suavemente, siento como si una mariposa revoloteara sobre mis labios; en el beso no había nada consciente, calculador ni carnal…

-Estoy bien Fred, en serio. Pero como me sigas apretando tan fuerte me dará un paro cardiaco- le dije cuando detuvo el beso y me había vuelto a apretar. Era una posición algo incómoda y me lastimaba.

-Lo siento cariño, es solo que no puedo creerlo, estos días han sido un infierno Mione.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. –le miré a directamente a los ojos y me sonrojé. Él pasó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla desde los pómulos hasta la barbilla y me hizo verle a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Puedo…?-señaló la camilla y lo dejé acostarse a mi lado, apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiré su aroma bastante atrayente.

-Me dijeron que te has portado bien estos días…

-¡Mintieron!- contestó jocoso- Yo no me porto bien, solo recargo fuerzas.

-Tonto.

-Así te gusto.

-Buen punto- musité sonrojada acariciando distraídamente su pecho por sobre la tela del uniforme.- Los chicos me contaron que todas estas flores las trajiste tú, y que me leías.

-Chismosos…

- También me dijeron que te estaba muy triste por mí…- eso último lo dije apenada- Nunca quise preocuparte tanto Fred, lo siento.

-No seas tonta.- me dijo aspirando el aroma de mis indomables rizos- para ser una sabelotodo para varias cosas, eres totalmente ignorante en otras.

-¡ ¿ Pero qué...? !

-¿No entiendes que ese accidente no fue tu culpa?- dijo interrumpiéndome- Y aún si lo hubiese sido me daba igual; si tú te lastimas es como si fuera a mí que me hubieran herido. Te amo Hermione – yo abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y detuve abruptamente las caricias en su pecho, él jamás me había dicho que me amaba- Mi lugar es junto a ti, cuidándote.

-Fred… - me quedé por primera vez sin palabras. No sabía que decirle.

- Aunque debo confesar que ellos se quedaron cortos al decir que estaba triste- el pelirrojo siguió con su monólogo- Me sentía bajo el filtro de los muertos en vida, ¿lo conoces, no?-yo asentí- Pomfrey y McGonagall decían que estabas más allá que de acá, que si bien podrías recuperarte también podrías empeorar… -sacudió su cabeza- Creí que enloquecería, hace rato cuando Ginny me dijo que despertaste no lo podía creer. Y ahora que te veo de verdad despierta y mejorada siento que me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

- ¿Tan mal estaba?-pregunté incrédula.

-Estabas bastante mal. De verdad, yo pensaba que era fuerte Hermione, pero estos días me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, estos días me he sentido demasiado vulnerable porque cada vez que te veía tan frágil en esta camilla sentía que no podía respirar. No me gusta sentirme así Mione, no podía esbozar una sonrisa decente y eso para uno de los gemelos Weasley es una tragedia.

No lo soporté más y me incorporé apoyándome sobre él para besarlo profundamente; lo hice a pesar de que me dolían las costillas, la espalda y la cabeza, en ese momento no me importaron los dolores que atravesaban mi cuerpo solo me importaba él. Fred se giró en la camilla y yo quedé debajo de él, me sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a tomar mis labios entre los suyos. Yo estaba absolutamente fuera de mí, sentía mis mejillas encendidas y mi respiración agitarse pero no estaba preocupada de otra cosa que no fuera abrir mi boca y dejar que la lengua de Fred se entrelazara con la mía y explorara mi boca… ¡Merlín! Había olvidado los dulces y picantes que pueden ser los besos de ese chico de ojos azulados.

Un gemido salió de mi boca y Fred cortó el glorioso beso.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté aún confusa con la respiración agitada. Las mejillas del muchacho estaban del mismo color que su cabello, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, de seguro estaba igual de agitado que yo.

-Esto no puede pasar- me contestó- no de esta forma, no aquí, no en esta situación, no ahora.

Yo solo me limité a asentir sonrojada al comprender las palabras de Fred.

-Me parece que me cambiaron a mi chico – susurré al alto y guapo gemelo parado al lado de mi camilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-La profundidad de tus palabras de hace rato me confunden- solté divertida solo para sacarle peso al momento que recién habíamos vivo. Fred pareció comprender porque me siguió el juego.

-Pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado antes, porque no volveré a abrirte mi corazón de esa manera…-contestó trágico.

-Yo nunca dije que no me gustara esa parte tuya…

Justo cuando Fred me iba a responder Madame Pomfrey apareció de la nada ordenándole al pelirrojo que se fuera y me dejara descansar.

_Continuará…_

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Agradecimientos especiales a: Rosa Phelps Weasley , Smithback, DauwMalfoy, Mama Shmi , TempeAvril y jesica-haruzuchia

Muchas gracias por el apoyo con este Fanfic que ya llega a su fin… Hablando de eso, no sé como terminarlo… ¿ustedes tienen algunas ideas? –Me da hasta penita acabarlo- Igual que siempre, espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "_T"_

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

**Capitulo 8.**

-Mione, ¿en qué piensas?

La voz de Fred me llega suave y lisa como el terciopelo; estamos en el jardín de la Madriguera, sentados bajo uno de sus frondosos árboles, yo me encuentro recostada en su regazo mientras el desliza sus finos dedos sobre mi indomable melena.

-Hay Fred, no sé. Quizás en nada…

-¿Cómo que en nada? Tú siempre piensas en algo, esa cabecita tuya no sabe vagar. A veces siento que mi trabajo de convertirte en una _vagológa_ no está funcionando para nada, sigues con esos _libro-antídotos_ bajo el brazo- dijo divertido.

-Payaso.

-Tragalibros.- me reí quedamente; siempre que estábamos juntos terminábamos llamándonos con esa clase de motes. ¡Obvio que él era siempre el que empezaba! Al final opté por responder.

-Es que… No sé.- chasqueé la lengua- Harry, Ron y yo, todos hemos pasado por tantas cosas… -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta- Sirius murió y yo no puedo evitar pensar en lo que podría pasarnos, en todo lo que nos queda por enfrentar. No sé si seré lo suficientemente fuerte Fred, a veces me da terror que a alguno de ustedes les pase algo, de que esta lucha sea en vano, de que la muerte de Sirius lo sea.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos silenciosamente. La muerte de Sirius nos había golpeado fuertemente, y no podía evitar pensar que el muerto pudo haber sido Harry, Neville, Luna o cualquiera de nosotros. El Lord oscuro había vuelto y estaba claro que ése era solo el principio de una guerra que cada vez estaba más cerca y que amenazaba las vidas de la gente que amaba.

-Hermione… - las manos de Fred dejaron mi cabello y se deslizaron hacia mi vientre, justo donde estaban descansando mis manos y las tomó entre las suyas.- Está bien temer a veces, lo que le pasó a Sirius fue terrible, es cierto, pero no será en vano, créeme. Tú eres una de las brujas más fuertes e inteligentes que conozco y yo sé que mientras estén contigo, no les pasará nada a los chicos.

-Fred…

-Shh. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, pero te subestimas mucho. ¿no ves que lo que mantiene a Harry y Ron juntos y cuerdos eres tú? ¿No puedes ver que el tenerte junto a mí me hace sentir el hombre más orgulloso del mundo, me hace sentir que puedo enfrentarme a un ejército de mortífagos solo y ganar?

Por un momento, por un simple momento me sentí flotar en el aire sin necesidad de una escoba. Mejor aún, me sentí volar sin tener la sensación de vértigo que siempre me embarga al siquiera pensar en que mis pies dejen de tocar el suelo. Fred tenía esa habilidad, ese don de hacerme sentir tan bien aunque esté al borde de un abismo.

Sentí que Fred se ponía de pie y me agarraba de la mano para levantarme con él. Cuando nos levantamos, me miró a la los ojos fijamente, deslizó sus dedos por mis mejillas húmedas y comenzó a hablar.

-Hermione, tú me haces querer ser un mejor hombre.

Me atrajo hacia sí y me envolvió en sus brazos. Fred es un chico atlético y tiene una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda una ciudad… Luego, se separó cuidadosamente de mí sólo para bajar un poco la cabeza y capturar mis labios en un húmedo beso; su lengua jugueteaba con la mía y, como de costumbre cuando Fred me besa, me olvido de mí.

-Vámonos, Mione- susurra al romper el beso y toma mi mano, pequeña en comparación a las suyas, y tira de mí.

Yo no sé que podría ser mejor que mejor que tener a un chico como él a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, un muchacho guapo, de grandes sentimientos y que saca lo mejor de mí. Y no sé por qué pero con el andaría bajo una lluvia torrencial con mi mejor vestido, sin miedo…

**FIN.**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Agradecimientos especiales a: Rosa Phelps Weasley (Eres como REXOA, nunca me abandonas, jeje) jesica-haruzuchia (Chica, ya como que somos íntimas amigas) kamy0709 (Gracias a ti por seguir este FF, y no mate a Fred! Jaja)

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo con este Fanfic! Les agradezco desde el alma por esos treinta y tantos reviews (hasta ahora) que me han dejado y que fueron el motor para que siguiera escribiendo este desvarío. Falta el epílogo muchachas, de antemano disculpas si fue un final insulso, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? El fin justifica los medios ¿no?

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "_T"_

…

"**Sala de Menesteres"**

…

**Epílogo. **

-¡Mamá, llegó papá!- oí que gritaba mi hija Kate desde el porche. Yo estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena. Era un bonito fin de semana de verano.

Sonrío para mis adentros mientras oigo los pasos fuertes de mi esposo y las risas de mi hija aproximarse por el pasillo.

-¡Buenas noches familia! – gritó Fred antes de rodear mi abultado vientre de ocho meses de embarazo con sus cálidas manos. Amo cuando me abraza por la espalda, me siento tan protegida…- ¿Cómo has pasado el día Mione?-susurra en mi oreja, luego me da un suave beso en la mejilla. Mi piel se pone de gallina.

-Bien, muy bien cariño.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en mi, y en segundos una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres la bruja más hermosa que he visto jamás?

-Uhm… No, hoy no.

-Bueno – Fred deposita un suave beso en mis labios- Eres la bruja más hermosa que he visto jamás.

Yo me reí y justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a volver a besarme, Kate comenzó a tirar del pantalón de Fred para llamar su atención. ¡Era tan chiquita en comparación al metro noventa y cinco que medía su papá!

-¿Y yo no soy bonita papi?- murmuró con sus preciosos ojitos azules anegados de lágrimas.

Fred alzó en brazos a nuestra pequeña hija de cinco años; Kate sacó los ojos de su padre: azules, brillantes y vivaces; su cabello era tan castaño y ondulado como el mío pero - gracias a Dios- más manejable porque sino peinarla sería una tortura china.

-Tú eres la niña más preciosa del mundo, Kate.- el pelirrojo frotó su nariz contra la de la niña dulcemente y ella rompió en risas.

Kate era nuestra vida entera, recuerdo cuando le di la noticia a Fred de mi embarazo, él no podía estar más feliz y emocionado…

_-¡Mione, cariño, ya estás de vuelta!- dijo en cuanto me miró entrar en la tienda. Giré la cabeza y desde el mostrador George me saludaba con una brillante sonrisa, yo le sonreí de vuelta._

_-Sí, Fred, como ves ya estoy aquí._

_- ¿Qué te dijo el médico, cariño?- me preguntó muy preocupado acercándose a mí. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y la tienda casi vacía, a excepción de un pequeño niño moreno que pagaba unos artículos en el mostrador donde estaba George. Desde que empecé a tener ciertos dolores de cabeza. Fred insistió en que fuera a hacerme un chequeo en San Mungo pero yo no acepté ir hasta que unos días después me desmayé.- ¿Es grave Mione? – Yo sonreí._

_-Más o menos._

_-¿Cómo que más o menos Hermione? Es más o es menos, no las dos. Nos tienes en ascuas- comentó George autoinvitándose a la conversación. _

_-Estoy embarazada._

_- ¡ ¿Qué? !- exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. George se iba a desmayar y su hermano estaba inmóvil, como en trance. Luego de varios segundos Fred salió de su shock, me alzó en sus brazos y al bajarme no paraba de besarme y murmurarme palabras de cariño y agradecimiento._

_- Te amo Hermione, gracias, gracias, gracias- decía entre beso y beso- los cuidaré y protegeré y… ¡Gracias! _

Al recordar ese día no puedo evitar emocionarme. Fred casi no se separaba de mí y me cuidaba mucho. Y ahora, en mi segundo embarazo era peor, iba a la tienda sólo cuando era necesario ya que Angelina –la prometida de George- se había ofrecido a cubrirlo por el bien de sus sobrinos. De modo que Fred pasaba casi todo el tiempo en casa conmigo y con Kate. Harry y Ginny venían regularmente a cenar y dejaban que Albus y James jugarán con mi hija, era divertido verlos corretear por el amplio patio trasero de la casa… Lo más emocionante eran las visitas a la Madriguera en navidad, pascua o cualquier noche de fin de semana donde estuviera toda la familia reunida; ¡Molly se veía tan contenta con sus nietos!

Y ahora que se enteraron de que espero gemelos no paran de traerme comida, ropita, y muchas cosas más. Molly está muy emocionada conmigo y este embarazo porque soy la única –hasta ahora- que "_va a echar gemelos_", de modo que continuamente hablamos por los fuegos de la chimenea. Harry, Ginny y Ron casi que me prohibieron hacer alguna tarea doméstica sin usar la magia porque no quieren que me canse mucho_, "Ya es mucho el peso que cargas al tener dos vidas en tu vientre, y como eres delgada en uno de esos esfuerzos hasta se te puede adelantar el parto"._ Sí, este embarazo de gemelos ha revolucionado a toda la familia Weasley y Potter, me cuidan y miman demasiado.

Sacudí la cabeza y les hice sentarse a la mesa mientras yo hacía aparecer mágicamente la vajilla y la comida sobre la misma; Kate no dejaba de maravillarse cuando su padre, sus abuelos, tío o yo usábamos magia, aunque fueran solo hechizos sencillos y aunque los viera una y otra vez. Estábamos comiendo el postre: una torta de chocolate con relleno de helado de chocolate, cuando nuestra pequeña abrió su boca para preguntar algo- sí, salió a mí en ese sentido-.

-Papi…

-¿Sí, Kate? – respondió Fred cuando termino de tragar un poco de pastel.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?

-Claro preciosa, pero si es algo de Historia, Aritmancia o algo así, te aseguro que conseguirás una mejor respuesta de tu madre que mía- mi esposo me guiñó un ojo y yo enrojecí.

-No seas tonto, papi. Tú también eres muy listo, cuando te conviene.

-¿Ves, Fred? Tu hija te da crédito.

-Lo veo, Mione, lo veo.

-Bueno papi, ¿me responderás la pregunta sí o sí?- Kate ya estaba impaciente, lástima que no sacara la paciencia de Fred.

-Con tantas opciones que me das… A ver, sí- contestó jocoso- anda, princesa, dispara.

-¿Dónde está el amor de tu vida? Es que mamá me estaba leyendo un cuento el otro día y…

Ya no pude seguir oyendo a mi hija; por primera vez en muchos años me sobrevino la duda de ser el amor de la vida de Fred. Digo, nosotros nos separamos cuando fui con Harry en busca de los horrocruxes y nunca le pregunté –ni quise saber- si en ese año hubo otra persona en su vida. Tampoco es que hubiera tiempo para preguntárselo, porque cuando lo volví a ver en medio de la Batalla Final estaba gravemente herido y al recuperarse di por sentado que él me seguía amando como yo a él, y nos casamos luego de mi graduación en Leyes Mágicas.

No sabía si eran las hormonas del embarazo pero en mis ojos se empezaron a agolpar las lágrimas; ¡era ridículo! ¿Después de ocho años de matrimonio, una hija de cinco años y gemelos en camino es que me vengo a plantear este dilema? ¿Será que di mucho por sentado? ¡No, me negaba a creerlo! Fred y yo nos amábamos con pasión, con locura, con…

Sentí los dedos de Fred agarrar mi mano y acariciar mis temblorosos dedos.

-El amor de mi vida, hija, está sentado a mi lado en esta mesa…

-Fred…- susurré girando mi vista hacia él. ¡Yo estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa!

Prácticamente me le lancé encima y le planté un dulce beso en los labios a mi pelirrojo esposo, mientras oía a mi hija aplaudir y reír de alegría. Y justo en ese momento, por más extraño, loco e increíble que pueda sonar; Rompí fuente…

**¡Fin!**

…

_**¡Hola!**_

Bueno chicas, este sí es el fin. Realmente no sé como agradecerles su apoyo en cada capítulo, esto y que iba a ser un one-shot y miren hasta donde hemos llegado: ¡Ocho capítulos y un epílogo!

**Rosa Phelps Weasley**: Gracias por seguir la historia, nunca, pero nunca me falló tu review y eso es algo que valoro tremendamente.

**, ****Smithback****:** ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia! Tus reviews han sido muy valiosos para mí :D

**, ****DauwMalfoy**: Chica, te agradezco muchísimo tus reviews ¡Tú sabes cómo hacer el día de alguien más brillante! xD

PD. Si me seguías diciendo que era genial, se me iba a subir a la cabeza

, **Mama Shmi** : Gracias por hacer un huequito en tu tiempo para leer los desvaríos de alguien con muy poco tiempo libre- pero con tremenda imaginación-

**jesica-haruzuchia****:** ¡Jess! Me encanta que hayas seguido esta historia, cuando sé que eres más fan del Hermione/ Harry… ¡Besos amiga!

**kamy0709**: ¡Gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de animarme y alentarme con un review!

**TempeAvril**: ese review que escribiste una vez, fue simplemente genial, me hizo sonreír…

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

…Y si leíste la historia después del final ¿qué importa? ¡Un Review es un Review sin importar lo tarde que llegue!

_**Euni-chan.**_


End file.
